User talk:PnFforever
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 13:19, September 10, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. change it change the trilogy into a saga instead trust me please? no,it's been decided,my story is a trilogy and the third one is the last part.-PnFforever. we can make a spin off come on we can make a spin off Well I was plannig on doing a fanon tv spinoff of the trilogy.But leave the fanon works to me.You can just watch how it's done-PnFforever. movie spin off is a movie Nope,it's a tv series,It's just like The Penguins of Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness.-PnFforever Prequel try a prequel The 1st one is already the start of the series.and if you're thinking about a film that shows on how Emily-2 became the member of the resistance,don't even think about it(thogh maybe I can make a fanon episode about it) Look.why don't you make your own Fanon Story ''p/s:As long as it's not a copy of my work or the fanon DCOM after the trilogy'' ''pp/s:Use your imagination.' THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Thanks-PnFforever i making my own called cartoon heroes the movie i need to make an episoode oh can i make a episode? Sure thing bub.just make sure it's your original work. okay--PnFforever No, I don't mind at all ^.^ “Wow, imagine Brock, married?" “You and I will be married someday, too.” “Mhm. *realizes what she just said* WHAAT!?" 10:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks : )-PnFforever Can Make New Episodes it's okay i can make emily runner? uh..sure.No prob.-PnFforever and then with another episode uh emily meets cillian darcy that's me! okay. maybe you can make an episodes about emily visting the homestar runner univerese and then second one the cillian darcy story univerese okay? no,that's your fanon story,right.:) no dude it's your episodes for season 2. I got an idea,you make your own season 2.What do you think?Oh and by the way,I'm starting Season 2 Fanon episodes.-PnFforever. we can work together? i will make season 2 you make episodes! RE: R 'n R the page. It's fine; the reason it was deleted was because it was canonless. As long as there are actual canon P&F characters in it. Also, yes, that's fine as well. Use him well, however. Be sure to capture his quirky nature precisely. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.I've been waiting for your respond.Remember that all the fanon eps I made have PnF characters in it,canon and fanon ones.-PnFforever meet me at a chat meet me at the chat! i need your help i need to talk to you about a prequel for cartoon heroes I AM BACK now listen get on the chat quick hey um i need to talk i think of emily and kiki on the runner episode come back on the cht so we can talk okay i add a page of emily and kiki on the runner so you can do the rest if you want get on the chat hey buddy i need you to make emily and kiki on the runner Only if I had some time,I'm trying to think for an idead for dozens of non-dimensional travelling episodes. hey i got an idea for the series finale! come on the chat you are awesome! can i do the episode summery? no thanks,since this is a crossover with my series I think I should do the episode summaries.besides the episode summary needs to be exactly the same as it's plot but first I need to make the episode summaries for all the episodes.It might be a while,so be patient.-PnFforever (talk) 17:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) look i will do the plot of cartoon heroes dimensional crisis part 1 you will do part 2 no no no,let me do both of them,you just need to wait until I catch up with those episodes,in a meatime,you do the other episodes,okay.oh and when you make those episodes,you'll do the main plots,I'll do the subplots,PnFforever style.-PnFforever (talk) 17:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) um don't know you can put some songs or i will turn 2 parts into a movie just leave it all to me :)PnFforever (talk) 18:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) we need to talk i am finished cartoon heroes dimensional crisis part 1 hey dude! come to the chat so i can chat with you! AGENT GOLDFISH IS ON THE CHAT QUICK GET ON THE CHAT! hey man come to the chat now turn 3 saving the universe into a movie well listen i need you turn all three saving the universe episodes into one movie no. like I said they're not movies,they're just 3 1 hour specials turn them into one buddy nope.They're episodes.besides,if they were movies,the production code would have said movie special.Would you please stop meddling with my stories.You have your own stories and there's no reason to make me change mine.-PnFforever (talk) 17:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) GET ON THE CHAT BRO i think we can make a 2-hour series finale hey man come on the chat dude! hey bro! meet me at the chat buddy! PnF? can you come to the chat? message to PnF hey man don't ruin my fanon story okay um i need to finished the movie okay? From you amazing friendship Cillian/ hey man i made How To Teach Your Kids Well? you can use it if you want! dude come to the chat! Re: Userboxes You did it all right, but the person who made the page did something wrong. It shows up wrong on the page and I'm going to work on fixing them all; I'll message you when they're done. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, its to avoid edit conflects and such. Unless you request an exception. I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 17:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The pictures I deleted were edited. Those are not allowed. It's one of the most well-known rules on the site. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 05:11, October 30, 2011 (UT